stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Driver Songs
Star Driver Songs & Soundtracks is a soundtrack album containing the music of Star Driver. Track listing Disc 1 # Monochrome (モノクローム) # Monochrome ~ apprivoiser version (モノクローム ～ version de l'apprivoiser) # Innocent Blue (イノセント・ブルー) # Innocent Blue ~ apprivoiser version (イノセント・ブルー ～ version de l'apprivoiser) # Autumn-Colored Aria (秋色のアリア) # Autumn-Colored Aria ~ apprivoiser version (秋色のアリア ～ version de l'apprivoiser) # Contact with the Light Filtering through the Trees (木漏れ日のコンタクト). # Contact with the Light Filtering through the Trees ~ apprivoiser version (木漏れ日のコンタクト ～ version de l'apprivoiser) # Contact with the Light Filtering through the Trees ~ Wako with harp accompaniment (木漏れ日のコンタクト ～ Wako avec accompagnement de la harpe) # Contact with the Light Filtering through the Trees ~ Wako with piano accompaniment (木漏れ日のコンタクト ～ Wako avec accompagnement du piano) # Octave of Light (光のオクターブ) # Cross Over # Chains of Sorrow (憂いの鎖) # First Galaxy Notes * Track 1: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Satoru Kosaki, performed by The North Maiden (Haruka Tomatsu) * Track 2: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed by Satoru Kosaki, arranged by Ryuichi Takada, performed by The North Maiden (Haruka Tomatsu) * Track 3: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Satoru Kosaki, performed by Mizuno You (Rina Hidaka) * Track 4: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Satoru Kosaki, performed by Mizuno You (Rina Hidaka) * Track 5: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed by Satoru Kosaki, arranged by Satoru Kosaki and Keiichi Okabe, performed by Keito Nichi (Ami Koshimizu) * Track 6: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed by Satoru Kosaki, arranged by Kakeru Ishihama, performed by Keito Nichi (Ami Koshimizu) * Track 7: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Satoru Kosaki, performed by Wako Agemaki (Saori Hayami) * Track 8: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed by Satoru Kosaki, arranged by Keigo Hoashi, performed by Wako Agemaki (Saori Hayami) * Track 9: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Satoru Kosaki, performed by Wako Agemaki (Saori Hayami) * Track 10: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed by Satoru Kosaki, arranged by Keigo Hoashi, performed by Wako Agemaki (Saori Hayami) * Track 11: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Satoru Kosaki, performed by Wako Agemaki (Saori Hayami) * Track 12: Lyrics by Nozomi Maezawa, composed by Takahiro Furukawa, arranged by Ryuichi Takada, performed by Shrine Maidens of the Four Directions (Haruka Tomatsu, Saori Hayami, Rina Hidaka, Ami Koshimizu) * Track 13: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Kakeru Ishihama, performed by Sugata Shindo (Jun Fukuyama) * Track 14: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Keigo Hoashi, performed by Takuto Tsunashi (Mamoru Miyano) Disc 2 # Prologue (序章) # Galactic Pretty Boys (銀河美少年たち) # Starry Skies (星空) # Takuto (タクト) # Maiden (巫女) # Wako (ワコ) # Benio (ベニオ) # Shame (赤っ恥) # Filament (フィラメント) # Eyecatch (アイキャッチ) # Trap (罠) # Head (ヘッド) # The North Maiden (気多の巫女) # Zero Time (ゼロ時間) # Filament (Battle ver.) (フィラメント (戦闘ver.)) # Apprivoiser (アプリボワゼ) # Paradise (楽園) # Temptation (誘惑) # Kanako (カナコ) # Unfulfilled Dream (見果てぬ夢) # Vice President (副部長) # Sexy (モテモテ) # Midori (ミドリ) # Full Throttle! (全開!) # Sarina (サリナ) # Illusion (幻想) # Suspense (サスペンス) # Punishment (罰) # Ruins (遺跡) # Law (規律) # Glittering Star (綺羅星) # Sugata (スガタ) # Tremblings of the Heart (心の揺らぎ) # Someone to Protect (守るべきもの) # Truth (真実) # Conclusion (決着) # Fate (運命) # Galactic Pretty Boy (銀河美少年) Notes * Composed by: ** Satoru Kosaki: 3, 6, 7, 9, 10, 13, 15, 17, 22, 26, 27, 30, 37 and 38 ** Kakeru Ishihama: 4, 8, 18, 20, 21, 24, 25 and 29 ** Keigo Hoashi: 2, 12, 16, 19, 32, 34 and 36 ** Ryuichi Takada: 1, 5, 11, 14, 23, 28, 31 and 33 * Arranged by: ** Satoru Kosaki: 6, 7, 9, 10, 15, 17, 22, 26, 27 and 30 ** Kakeru Ishihama: 4, 8, 13, 18, 20, 21, 24, 25 and 29 ** Keigo Hoashi: 2, 3, 12, 16, 19, 32, 34, 36 and 37 ** Ryuichi Takada: 1, 5, 11, 14, 23, 28, 31, 33 and 38 * Track 35: Composed and arranged by Keiichi Okabe Disc 3 # School Life (学園生活) # Fool (バカ) # Mizuno (ミズノ) # Marino (マリノ) # Relief (安堵) # Pure Love (純愛) # Drop (雫) # Awakening (覚醒) # Battle (戦闘) # Crisis (危機) # Hunger (欲望) # Fabulous (絢爛) # Vanishing Age (バニシング・エージ) # Vanishing Age (Battle ver.) (バニシング・エージ (戦闘ver.)) # Kind of Vanishing Age (カインド・オブ・バニシング・エージ) # Secret and Determination (秘め事と決意) # Emotional Scars (心の傷) # The Voice of the World (世界の声) # The East Maiden (ひが日死の巫女) # Keito's Love (ケイトの愛) # Severe Earthquake (激震) # Memory (記憶) # Shingo (シンゴ) # Eve of Legend ~ First Movement (神話前夜～第一楽章) # Eve of Legend ~ Second Movement (神話前夜～第二楽章) # Eve of Legend ~ Third Movement (神話前夜～第三楽章) # Eve of Legend ~ Fourth Movement (神話前夜～第四楽章) # Eve of Legend ~ Fifth Movement (神話前夜～第五楽章) # Last Date (最後のデート) # Libido (リビドー) # Emperor (エンペラー) # Flight (飛翔) # Cross Over ~ The thing that he can still see (Cross Over ～La chose qu'il peut voir encore) Notes * Composed by: ** Satoru Kosaki: 6, 7, 12, 16 and 22 ** Kakeru Ishihama: 1, 2, 13, 14, 17, and 24-28 ** Keigo Hoashi: 5, 8, 11, 15, 20, 23, 29 and 32 ** Ryuichi Takada: 3, 4, 9, 10, 18, 19, 21, 30 and 31 * Arranged by: ** Satoru Kosaki: 6, 7, 16 and 22 ** Kakeru Ishihama: 1, 2, 13, 14 and 17 ** Keigo Hoashi: 5, 8, 11, 15, 20, 23, 29 and 32 ** Ryuichi Takada: 3, 4, 9, 10, 12, 18, 19, 21, 24-28, 30, 31 and 33 * Track 33: composed by Takahiro Furukawa External links * http://vgmdb.net/album/35043 Category:Music